


Tangling Upliftment

by sardonyx164



Series: Operation Domiciliate (Discordant Opponents Must Ignore Conflict Lest Infinity Arranges Terrible Execution) [16]
Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Exposition, Fantastic Drugs, G-Rated Drugs, Gen, Screenplay/Script Format, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sardonyx164/pseuds/sardonyx164
Summary: Nigel and Chad find out more about the mysterious scarves in their possession.
Relationships: Nigel Uno & Chad Dickson
Series: Operation Domiciliate (Discordant Opponents Must Ignore Conflict Lest Infinity Arranges Terrible Execution) [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730308
Kudos: 3
Collections: Operation Friend





	Tangling Upliftment

**Author's Note:**

> -Originally, the scarves weren't going to be important for the story. I'm glad I decided to change that.
> 
> -If you've read "Conflicting Cuteness", you'll know that a few scarves just dropped right into Nigel's lap. Nigel used these scarves to help fight off his fears, and ever since then, Chad and Nigel have been using these scarves as part of their...kissing fights. 
> 
> ...They honestly should be more aware of strange objects that just appear from out of nowhere, though.  
> I mean, just because something doesn't turn into dust from high exposure to love, that doesn't quite mean that said object is safe to use.
> 
> [Then again, I'm pretty sure that Nigel and Chad are just burnt out from recent events (and their current situation), so they aren't really thinking straight.]
> 
> Related:  
> https://kndforever.tumblr.com/post/133512305882/numbxh1-illegal-substances-and-drugs-for-kids  
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/GRatedDrug  
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/FantasticDrug

_[Scene: the living room. Nigel is currently lying down on the sofa and taking a nap...however, his nap is interrupted by Chad, who is rubbing his face against the sleeping boy’s shoulder]_

**Nigel:** [groggily opening his eyes] Chad, I thought you said I needed some sleep. Why are you bothering me?

 **Chad:** [syrupy] Because I want to spend some time with my little cuddly bear~

 **Nigel:** [turning his back to Chad] Absolutely not.

 **Chad:** But Nigie, I love you. You’re my little sugar cookie~

 **Nigel:** [exasperated/exhausted] Chad, _**please**_ let me get some sleep. I have been so very tired lately...[yawns]..and your sickening displays of affection aren’t helping in the slightest...

 **Chad:** [softly kissing Nigel’s temple] Please oh please~?

 **Nigel:** Oh, good grief. [sitting up] You know, Chad, if we ever meet up with Numbuh Interval herself, I’m going to make you work as her intern or something. That way, you’ll learn some very helpful tips about the health of others, such as _not bothering people when they’re sleeping._

 **Chad:** [sighing lovingly] Oh, Nigie...you can be so **firm** sometimes~

 **Nigel:** [putting his visor on] Whatever. Now let’s get this over with so I can _**get back to sleep**_ **.**

_[Nigel looks over at Chad (who is giving Nigel a look that **screams** “You’re my precious angel cake~”) and sees that the teenager is wearing a familiar blue scarf around his neck. Nigel finds himself staring at the scarf]_

**Nigel:** (Wait...wasn’t that scarf a darker colour before, or is it just me...?)

 **Chad:** [chuckling bashfully] Ooh...you _really_ like my new look, huh~?

_[Nigel suddenly yanks the scarf off of Chad’s neck (to Chad’s confusion) and starts inspecting the scarf]_

**Chad:** [rapidly blinking his eyes] What the...?

 **Nigel:** [ignoring Chad] Hmm...there’s something about this scarf that’s giving me this...odd yet _warm_ feeling in my heart...I feel like if I wear this, I’ll--

 **Chad:** [arrogantly] Hey, Uno! You think you’ll look as cool as me if you wear that scarf? Huh?! Huh?!

 **Nigel:** [still focusing on the scarf] Don’t be ridiculous, Chad. I’m obviously _much_ cooler than you in every way. And besides, don’t we still have more scarves in our rooms? You could wear one of _those_ scarves instead of stealing the one in my hands.

 **Chad:**...You’re absolutely right.

_[Chad quickly kisses Nigel on the scalp and runs upstairs. Nigel shakes his head affectionately as he smiles and blushes at the kiss...and then his eyes widen when he sees the scarf in his arms turn a lighter shade of blue]_

**Nigel:** [rubbing his eyes] Either my eyes are playing tricks on me, or I just saw this scarf change colour. [he turns the television on] I wonder what Numbuh Infinity has to say about this...

_[Nigel turns the television to Channel 275, where he sees Numbuh Infinity himself (in his human form) looking well rested and healthy]_

**Nigel:** [happily] You look well, sir.

 **Infinity:** [happily] Indeed I do, Numbuh One. I just got the best sleep of my life!

 **Nigel:** Ah, that’s good to hear. [seriously] But, um, sir...[holding up the scarf]...I’d like to talk about--

_[At that moment, Chad (who is wearing a light blue scarf) energetically runs into the living room, sits next to Nigel, and playfully throws his arm around the younger boy. Nigel sighs and rolls his eyes at the close contact]_

**Chad:** [syrupy] Hello, sir~! This is my angel cake, and his name is Nigie~!

 **Nigel:** [keeping his attention on Numbuh Infinity]...Please don’t ask me why Chad’s acting like this. If it makes you feel any better, I told him that I would make him work as an intern for your sister. That way, this _horrid_ teenager will stop behaving so immaturely.

 **Infinity:** [gratefully] Ah, that sounds like a great idea, Numbuh One. She would certainly appreciate the assistance.

_[Chad starts humming happily to himself as he pulls Nigel closer]_

**Chad:** I love you so much, my sweet angel princess~

 **Nigel:** [chuckling bashfully] You know you do~

_[The scarves turn an even lighter shade of blue, but Nigel and Chad don’t seem to notice it. Infinity, however, does notice the colour change]_

**Infinity:** [worried] Wait, those two aren’t...?!

 **Nigel:** [slowly putting the scarf on and fondly looking at Chad] You’re cute~

 **Chad:** [fondly looking at Nigel] No, _you’re_ cute~

 **Nigel:** You~

 **Chad** : You~

 **Nigel:** You~

 **Infinity:** [facepalming] Oh dear, I knew it...! It seems like their brains are malfunctioning due to the power of the scarves...! [yelling at Nigel and Chad] You two, take those scarves off _now!_

 **Nigel/Chad:** [moving closer to each other] Why should we...? / Give us a reason~

 **Infinity:** Um, uh...they’re _cursed objects_! They’re going to _turn you into stone_ if you wear them for too long!

_[Nigel and Chad instantly snap out of their blissed out state and throw the scarves onto the floor as if they were on fire]_

**Nigel:** [shaking his head] What the heck was _that_?!

 **Chad:** [shaking his head] I don’t know, but I just...couldn’t think about anything else but _Nigel!_

 **Infinity:** [still a bit shaken] That’s because those scarves are infused with a mixture of many blue gemstones! The combined power of all those gemstones leads to the wearers having greatly reduced stress levels and higher trust for others! [biting his nails] The effects of all those gemstones seem to be _greatly amplified_ in humans!

 **Nigel:** [gulps] Um, do those effects involve anything to do with us turning to stone...?

 **Infinity:** [taking deep breaths] No, that...only happens to operatives who have a lot of hatred and evil in their hearts. There are no negative side effects for human operatives--

 **Chad:** [breathing a sigh of relief] That’s good to hear.

 **Infinity:** \--aside from the fact that you’ll likely be too blissed out to focus on anything except yourselves.

_[Both Nigel and Chad gulp and turn pale]_

**Chad:** So, what you’re basically saying is...we shouldn’t use the scarves at all?

 **Infinity:** [making the ‘maybe’ gesture] Well, if you’re going to fight a being of pure hatred, sure. But just in case, I would advice against putting the scarves on in casual situations.

 **Chad:** [nodding in understanding] Got it.

 **Nigel:** [annoyed] I hope you do.

 **Chad:** [annoyed] Oh? Do _you_ get it, kid?

 **Nigel:** Of course I do, you awful teenager!

 **Infinity:** [shaking his head affectionately] Oh, dear.

 **Nigel:** Well, that should be everything, I guess...no, no, _wait!_ I have one more question: why are the scarves changing colour? I meant to ask that earlier, but...[shrugs]...you saw what happened.

 **Infinity:** [looking lost in thought] Ah, _that._ I’m not... exactly sure myself, but perhaps the scarves are reacting to your human love in some way. We don’t really know how _exactly_ these scarves work yet on humans...aside from the whole ‘too blissful to pay attention’ aspect. I will let you know when we find out more about these mysterious effects. [clearing his throat] It is now safe to turn off the television.

_[Nigel turns the television off. He then gives Chad a serious/determined look]_

**Nigel:** Alright, we need to make _sure_ that the only time we can use these scarves is when we’re fighting someone _ **really**_ evil.

 **Chad** : [flatly] Uh huh.

 **Nigel** : [bashfully]...And besides, I don’t think we need those scarves. You’re already very sweet, Chad.

 **Chad:** [icily(?)] Sweet? _Me?_ Oh, please. Just looking at _**you**_ is enough to make me throw up.

 **Nigel:** [offended] Excuse me?!

 **Chad:** What? It’s true.

 **Nigel:** Well, you know what?! The feeling is _**mutual,**_ Chad!

 **C** **had:**...Alright. Then explain why you’re still sitting next to me.

 **N** **igel:** You interrupted my nap, you jerk! I want you to help me _get back to sleep!_

 **Chad:** [softly]...Okay. I can do that.

End

**Author's Note:**

> Here's an odd fact.  
> I started editing this story on the week of May 25 or so. I don't remember the exact date.  
> Just a few days ago (June 9 or 10), I realized exactly what the scarves' effects represented: drugs.
> 
> Basically, on galactic operatives, the scarves act like a glass of warm milk (harmless and helps with sleep). 
> 
> On humans, the scarves act like G-rated ecstasy (induces strong feelings of pleasure; apparently, scientists are trying to make this drug used as a treatment for anxiety/PTSD**, but the side effects are making things difficult). 
> 
> And on evil beings? The scarves act like a mixture of caffeine and alcohol (these two drugs together are lethal).
> 
> (Also, I always imagined that the scarves were made of ground-up blue gemstones such as angelite or sapphire. I mean, this whole scarf thing sounds implausible/ridiculous, but this *is* the same series that has a treehouse on the moon [plus every single weapon/gadget], so, yeah.)
> 
> **The author does not recommend using ecstasy to treat anxiety/PTSD right now. There still needs to be a lot of tests done to ensure that the drug is safe to use.
> 
> -Related links:
> 
> https://kidshealth.org/en/teens/ecstasy.html
> 
> https://www.healthline.com/health/mental-health/mdma-depression
> 
> https://www.heretohelp.bc.ca/nfosheet/learn-about-mdma
> 
> https://www.drugabuse.gov/publications/drugfacts/mdma-ecstasymolly
> 
> https://www.clinicaltrialsarena.com/comment/mdma-ptsd-treatment/
> 
> https://www.verywellmind.com/can-mdma-ecstasy-treat-ptsd-1123858
> 
> https://www.crystalvaults.com/crystal-encyclopedia/sapphire
> 
> https://www.healing-crystals-for-you.com/angelite.html


End file.
